Prophecy of an Angel
by Morra Renae
Summary: Kagome Higurashi fell through her family's shrine's well, into Feudal Japan. But when her arrival is anticipated in a Prophecy, can our heroine ever possibly defeat the evil in the land, when her destiny has already been determined?
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, Inuyasha and Kagome would already have children half way through the fourth season. Wait...make that the third season!__

__**Prophecy of an Angel**

_Chapter 1 - Arrival_

**

* * *

**

_How did it come to this? _She thought, as the villagers crowded her, worship in their eyes. They jostled and pushed each other just to be able to lay their eyes on her wavy, brown hair and soft chocolate irises.

They were most astounded of her beauty. The Prophecy spoke of it, but she was simply astounding. The way her hair blew in the breeze, and how the sunlight glinted off her smooth, perfect skin.

She gasped as they moved closer. _They're so close they could grab onto my robes. And why am I wearing Ancient Priestess garb? I never even have to wear this stuff at our shrine. _She sighed.

_Nevermind that...how did I end up in the Feudal Era?_

She hung her head, trying to remember. _I guess it all started this morning, when I fell into my family's well._

* * *

That Morning

"Good morning, Mom!" Kagome skipped cheerily into the kitchen.

"Good morning, honey, and Happy Birthday!" Mrs. Higurashi replied, handing Kagome her plate. "Here you go, eggs and sausage, your favorite." She smiled at her daughter.

"Thanks! Hey, can I invite Yuki, Eri and Ayumi over later? They said they wanted to do something for my birthday. I'm kind of worried about what they're planning, though." Kagome asked, then added, "I hope it doesn't involve Hojo."

"Now Kagome, there is nothing wrong with that boy. He's just a little...overzealous, that's all." Mrs. Higurashi's smiled wavered a little. Kagome nodded somewhat reluctantly.

"I know, but my friends are always trying to get us together. Do I like him? No. Do I want to date him? Of course not! Do they understand that? Not likely." she scoffed. "Oh crap! Thanks' for breakfast Mom! I gotta go, otherwise I'll be late! I promised the girls I would meet them early at school." She grabbed her backpack and rushed out the door, kissing her mom on the cheek as she did so. "Love you! Say hi to Gramps for me, would you?"

"Yes, Kagome. Have fun at school!" Kagome waved goodbye. _Everything was going perfect. A perfect morning, a perfect_—

"Sis!"

Kagome slowed down, scowling as she faced her younger brother, Sota. "What now, Sota? I'm already running late."

He paused, a little wary. "It's Buyo. I can't find him anywhere!"

She sighed. _As always, my luck is never perfect when I need it to be._ "Have you checked the well? He may have slipped in there."

"But Gramps said not to go in there. He says the well is cursed!" Sota exclaimed.

"He says everything's cursed. Or did you forget? That shriveled up old hand he gave me yesterday. The only thing it was cursed with was a bad smell." She smiled softly at the memory.

"But Sis...can you at least go check for me?" He flashed his trademark puppy-dog eyes. _Hey mister, _she thought, _no one uses those eyes but me! I practically invented them!_

"Alright, but only because I don't want you whining to me later about how it was my fault I didn't bother looking." She strutted over to the well house, looking very much the part of a confidant older sister. But confidant was the one thing she wasn't. _That thing is so creepy. I remember went in there once, out of curiosity, when I was 7, but it creeped me out so badly I had to run back inside. At least it was light out this time. Not to self: never visit creepy old buildings in pitch blackness, especially unprepared. AGAIN._

Kagome slid back the wooden door, noticing how the shadows seemed to creep back within. She shuddered and crept inside. "Buyo..." she whispered. Then realizing that she wasn't acting very tough, spoke louder, seemingly quenching her former, but not forgotten, fears. "Buyo!"

"MEOW!" They both jumped. Sota quickly hid behind his sister. _My strong, unafraid sister. One that will most likely be eaten by whatever monster is in there while I make my quick escape._

Kagome let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. "Relax, Sota. It was only Buyo."

He shivered slightly, an almost imperceptible shaking of his head. "Nuh uh. THAT was not Buyo. That was some freakish monster that is out to kill us ALL!" He scrambled for the door, tripping over the steps they had climbed down, until only his head was visible from behind the door. "You can go check...I'll run for help if anything happens."

_Yeah..only after something gets me, you coward._ But she trudged inwardly anyway. Something swished against her leg and she screamed. When her screams died out, there was a faint echo that could barely be caught, coming from her brother. Her heart pounding, she turned towards him, tone playfully accusing. "Not scared are you, Brave Man?"

He cowered. "Man, yes. Brave, nope..."

Kagome reached down and found the back of their family cat, Buyo. She let out a breath of relief, unbeknownst to her brother, she had actually been pretty frightened of going down here. _Get it together, Kagome! You just turned 15 for heaven's sake! You can't sink this low as to be scared of some shadows and your cat._

"See? There was nothing to be afraid about. It was only Bu—"" She gasped, and dropped the feline, who hurriedly ran up the stairs, causing Sota to peek his head in.

"What's up, sis? Oh my GOD!" Large, white, ribbons shot out of the well, which had been glowing with a deathly light only moments before. The ribbons scrambled for purchase on the dusty wood, only to find a frozen Kagome, rooted to the spot, unable to tear her eyes away. "Kagome! Move! Run away!" Sota yelled, tears running down his cheeks.

"Sota!" She screamed his name over and over, as the tendrils wrapped themselves around her body, pulling her ever closer to the well. "So—"" Her mouth was covered, panicked eyes looking up at the ceiling of the well house, as the thing dragged her down into the well.

* * *

Presently

_And then, after I fell through the well, I guess I blacked out for a while. _Kagome pondered that thought, distracted from then incessant pleas of the villagers. _I found myself in a wooded area, the only recognizable landmark was the Sacred Tree, which was strange, since it was only located on my family's shrine. After that, well, it was obvious. I had been discovered by the villagers only moments later, and swept away to their tiny village, into the head priestess' hut. What I can't understand is the fact that everyone's eyes were glowing with awe and respect. I had never done anything worth anyone's respect, much less getting stuck in the Feudal Era! Although I guess that's where I really am._

Kagome looked over to the head priestess, Kaede, imploring her for even the tiniest amount of space.

Kaede was amused, after all, it wasn't everyday a Prophecy came to fruition. "Now now. Let the girl have some space. She must be frightened by all of ye constant babbling." She smiled at them, assuring them it was nothing but a jest. They sighed but silently left her hut, allowing the girl to collapse to the floor in mental exhaustion.

"Am I ever glad that was over!" Rubbing her temples, she stretched out, laying languidly on the wooden surface.

"Not so, my child. Your journey is far from over. It has hardly even begun." Kaede exclaimed, somewhat surprised at the girl's lack of energy.

"Yes, ma'am." Kagome replied. "Now please explain how I came to be here, and what was that about a prophecy? And why am I wearing these old-fashioned clothes? No offense."

Kaede paused, then continued. "No offense, my dear. It is perfectly alright for you to question your situation. In regards to how ye came to be here, I know not. As for the Prophecy, all in due time. Now get some rest. Ye shall need it when you meet Inuyasha in the morn. He will be very glad to meet ye."Then added, mumbling, "I hope."

Kagome sat up, fatigue no longer gracing her features.

"Wait...you hope? And who's Inuyasha?"

ͼ ~ ͽ ~ ͼ ~ ͽ ~ ͼ ~ ͽ ~ ͼ ~ ͽ ~ ͼ ~ ͽ ~ ͼ ~ ͽ ~ ͼ ~ ͽ ~ ͼ ~ ͽ ~ ͼ ~ ͽ ~ ͼ ~ ͽ ~ ͼ ~ ͽ ~ ͼ ~ ͽ ~ ͼ ~ ͽ

**Hey guys! This is officially my second FanFic, even though I have many more in the works. Just let me know if you want me to continue, although I plan to anyway ;) Just nice to hear your thoughts regardless. I'll get some more done, and hopefully be done with the second chapter this weekend (11/5-7 - I have Friday off!). But probably won't be able to update until Sunday or Monday. My dad's house doesn't have stable internet for more that 1 minute. Love ya...The Shadow's Soul, out!**


	2. Have You Seen Those Ears!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Prophecy of an Angel**

_Chapter 2 - Have You Seen Those Ears?

* * *

_

The sun filtered through the open doorway, landing on Kagome's resting form.

"-ome! Kagome! Wake up, child!"

"...Mom? Is that you?" Kagome mumbled, still groggy from sleep. _Was it all a dream?_

"Kagome, ye must meet Inuyasha now. Lest your journey be further postponed." Kaede cooed.

"Oh...Kaede...then it wasn't a dream?" She blinked sleepily, slightly disappointed in the discovery. But only slightly.

"I'm afraid not, my dear. Now get dressed child, the villagers wish to see you before you go."

After Kaede pried her away, Kagome was finally able to put well needed distance between her and the villagers. _They're like fan girls. _She shuddered, walking down the path towards the forest. Kaede smiled at this, walking a few feet behind her.

_How does this girl know her way so easily? She was only here for a few moments, and she had fainted. I remember the day, as if it were only yesterday. Well, it had been..._

_"Kaede!"_

_Kaede looked up from the herbs she was picking._

_A young girl ran up, a small group of villagers not far behind._

_They began to speak in unison, each voice attempting to drown out another. Kaede tried to speak up, but her voice was drowned out as well, as the villagers began shouting at her to have their voices heard. _

_"Quiet!" The villagers, startled, paused. One pair had their hands at each other's throats. They too, paused._

_"There now, that wasn't so bad. Now, ye," she pointed at one of the young men and he jumped. Kaede had been known to be very fierce whilst frustrated._

_"Y-yes, ma'am? He inquired, knees shaking._

_She paused, a little alarmed at his antics, then started to laugh. They looked at her as if she was mad._

_Wiping away tears, she continued. "Would ye be so kind as to explain what has caused such a riot in our peaceful village?"_

_He nodded enthusiastically, glad to have a chance to misdirect the old miko's annoyance to the current situation._

_"Well, ma'am, a few of the children, as a prank, decided to annoy Inuyasha." Kaede's eyes narrowed. He ignored her and continued. "When they came upon the Bone-Eater's Well, they found a young woman, barely fifteen, unconscious nearby_

_Kaede gasped. 'It couldn't be...she shouldn't be appearing now...only if the world was in great danger...what could this mean?'_

_As these thoughts raced through her head, Kaede rose from where she had been crouching, and beckoned to the villagers to follow her._

_When they arrived at the well, a great sight met them. The girl, ebony tresses floating in the breeze, was glowing._

_The soft pink light slowly faded to center around her hands, until it formed a small jewel that rested, cupped in the girl's hands._

_Kaede walked slowly to her, making great care not to wake and startle her. When her hand was just about to touch the girl's shoulder, a growl ripped through the trees, followed by a harsh crack._

_Kaede rushed over to the Goshinboku, where Inuyasha was pinned. She crashed through the bushes, coming to a stop just a few feet from him. His eyes were still closed, as shut tight as the day he was sealed. Only Kaede and a few of the elder villagers knew what his eyes truly looked like, for they had been but children when he had been sealed. _

_They, of course, passed on the story of the Priestess and the Hanyou to the children, but their memories, somewhat skewed over time, relayed that his eyes were a simple yellow, the kind of cold yellow that would frighten even a demon. Regardless, he looked peaceful, his silver hair and red Fire-Rat robe fluttering softly in the cool wind. The roots and vines that wrapped around him the same as they had always been, for decades. _

_But his hand...it was moving! It seemed to scrabble for purchase on the smooth bark, as if looking for something._

_And the arrow that pinned him to the tree had a long deep gash running down the length of it. From head to tail, the crack glowed the same pink light as the girl._

_"The seal is breaking!" Kaede could only look on, until the glow of the arrow faded, and the young man, pinned to the tree, ceased all movement. She placed a hand over her heart, to calm its erratic beat and made her way back to the well. She had a few of the men carry the girl back to the village, while she took one last look at the well. It was then she remembered the pink jewel that had lain in her palm, but it was gone..._

"Don't worry Kagome. They'll get bored of it soon...well, eventually." Kaede murmured.

"Thanks, Kaede, for that...comfort." Kagome grimaced, making Kaede laugh.

"Now now, enough of this talk. It is time that you met your destiny..." Kaede moved closer to the ring of trees, and then vanished.

"Kaede? Where are you going? Kaede?" Kagome searched for her, her cerulean eyes flashing left and right, for even a glimpse of the old miko's red hakama. When she spotted nothing, she crept towards the trees.

Once she passed the first few trees, all light vanished from the surroundings.

Kaede looked on from behind a tree. _If she is the true Chosen One, she will be able to find her way there. I regret not being able to assist her, but it is the only way._

"K-kaede..." Kagome whispered, her voice quavering. Ever since the incident in the well back home, she had been more than a little afraid of total darkness. _But wait, it isn't completely dark. _Off to her right, a small pink glow shone through the trees. Kagome wondered why she hadn't seen it before.

She took hesitant steps towards the light, and then strode more confidently when a warm wave washed over her, making her feel safer than she had ever felt before. She stumbled on a tree root, and fell into a clearing, surrounding a large tree.

_I recognize that tree! It's the Goshinboku, The Sacred Tree, that's on my family's shrine. Why is it here? _Kagome spent a few seconds trying to find the answers when she saw a young man pinned to the tree. She moved closer, tripping again.

"Ouch. I stubbed my toe." She paused, seeing a large tree root reaching up, almost like a stair, less than 2 inches away from her face. She looked up slowly, and saw his face.

Her breath hitched. _He's...he's...oh wow!_

She took a tentative step onto the tree root, bringing herself ever closer to him. Grabbing his robe and blushing, she hoisted herself up, coming face to face with the sleeping boy.

_He looks so peaceful. I wonder how long he's been here. By the look of those vines, I'd say years. But he isn't that old, he's barely 17. At least, he looks like it. _She moved closer, and slipped on the morning dew that adorned the root.

Reaching for something to grab, it was then that she noticed the arrow with the long gash, and grabbed it.

Kagome's eyes were blinded when that same, familiar pink light lit up the clearing. As it was so much stronger around the boy, Kagome fell back, landing rather hard on her butt.

"Ouch. That is definitely going to hurt tomorrow." She mumbled, blinded for a few moments.

"Hey, wench!" A voice grumbled.

She looked up startled, to find that the boy was less than 2 inches away from her face. She gasped, scooting back a few feet, until her back rested on one of the trees encircling the clearing.

He looked amused at her antics, and slowly stalked closer. "Something wrong, wench? Or did I scare you?" He mocked.

She huffed, annoyed. _He's really starting to get on my nerves. _"Your name's Inuyasha, right?" He looked surprised, his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"How do you know my name?" He asked, stopping mid-stride.

"Let's just say a little birdie told me," she smirked, raising her head.

She paused, astonishment clear on her face. _He has dog ears!_

"Wench? WENCH! Listen to me, you stupid girl!" He yelled, sticking his face close to hers.

She giggled, and sat up to stroke his ears. _They're so soft!_

He unconsciously rubbed his ear further into her hand, making her laugh. He froze at the sound, mouth hanging open, eyes wide at his abnormal behavior.

She just stared back, her laughter gone as she hesitatingly removed her hand. They didn't move a muscle, until she finally broke the tension by lowering her head, to look him in the eye. And she sharply drew breath at what she saw.

_His eyes...they're not a beastly yellow..._

_...They're golden._

ͼ ~ ͽ ~ ͼ ~ ͽ ~ ͼ ~ ͽ ~ ͼ ~ ͽ ~ ͼ ~ ͽ ~ ͼ ~ ͽ ~ ͼ ~ ͽ ~ ͼ ~ ͽ ~ ͼ ~ ͽ ~ ͼ ~ ͽ ~ ͼ ~ ͽ ~ ͼ ~ ͽ ~ ͼ ~ ͽ

**Thanks for reading my newest installment of Prophecy of an Angel! Sorry I couldn't update in time. I had a lot of homework, and such. I'm trying not to let you guys down. I really hate it when someone just drops off a story, or forgets, and I am trying really hard not to forget.**

**I'm going to start posting the links to my favorite Inuyasha Fanfic of the Week. Here's my first one, and coincidentally, my favorite of all time. But then again, I always say that.**

**Fanfic of the Week:**

**Until Forever Ends - By: xXMidnightWingsXx**


	3. Trust Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Miroku's crazy ideas! GO FLUFFINESS!

**Prophecy of an Angel**

_Chapter 3 - Trust Me_

"Come on, wench! We don't have all day," growled Inuyasha.

"Down boy," Kagome murmured, turning back to the old priestess. Kaede chuckled softly.

"I see ye are getting along nicely, eh Kagome?"

Kagome feigned horror, but Inuyasha did not pretend. "What? No way. I am not getting along with this wench/arrogant ass!" They exclaimed in unison, and then turned to glare at each other. Kaede chuckled again, then her wrinkled face turned serious.

"Kagome and Inuyasha," she began. They turned from their staring match, tight-lipped. Both had at least the grace to listen.

"Ye task is to save the world. No Kagome," she raised her hand for silence when Kagome tried to speak. "It is not ye job to confront the villain and run him through with a sword, that is Inuyasha's job, although in ye case, it would be a bow."

"A bow? I can't use a bow!" Kagome protested, imagining herself trying to shoot and arrow and failing miserably. She grimaced when Inuyasha began to laugh, no doubt entertained by his own images of her inevitable failure.

"Be quiet, child." Kagome closed her mouth rather reluctantly, while Kaede continued. "Ye task is far greater than those ye would hear in stories. Ye must overcome a fate that would otherwise end with the eradication of mankind, demon kind, and life as we know it."

"How cliché." Inuyasha mumbled, before being silenced by a glare from the old woman. "Fine, old hag, but what exactly is that wench supposed to 'save the world' when she is as weak as she is? And how exactly do I come into play in this twisted fairytale you call destiny?"

"It is simple, _boy_," Kaede stated. "Kagome has untapped power within her, and it will only grow with time." Kagome squeaked in disbelief as she persisted. "Whilst ye are charged with the task of protecting her until her time arrives."

Inuyasha's mouth hung open in shock. "Me? Protect this…this…girl? Nuh uh…no way…..you've got to be kidding me?" He finished, seeing that the old woman wasn't joking.

"Think of _her_, Inuyasha. What would she want you to do?" Kaede inquired softly.

Both women stared at him as various emotions flew across his face, sadness among them, until the final one, determination, stayed ingrained in his eyes.

"Very well, but that doesn't mean I will enjoy it."

Heading out of the hut, she loosened the straps on her backpack to make room for her quiver of arrows and called for Inuyasha, who came out grumbling.

"I can't believe you agreed to this, wench. You do know you could die out there, don't you?" She didn't respond, which only caused him to become grumpier.

Kagome, off in her own world, briefly wondered who _she_ was that caused all of those emotions to pass through his mind. _He must have cared for her…whoever she was_. She felt a pang in her chest, an unknown emotion to her, and she stared at the sky in confusion.

A voice broke through her thoughts and a rough hand seized her shoulder. She turned around and blushed at Inuyasha's close proximity, before turning her head to hide her quickly reddening cheeks. It was all in vain, however, when he appeared in her line of sight once more, crouching down below her and smirking, one eyebrow raised at her flushed face.

"I didn't know you liked me that much," he joked, his intense look a complete opposite of his tone. Her face turned pink and she raised her hand subconsciously, slapping him. She looked on in horror, before huffing in frustration and stomping away towards the next village. He smiled internally, and rubbed his cheek. _Looks like this journey isn't going to be that boring after all._ He stood and followed her, red robes swishing as he caught up to her quickly, her shoes kicking up rocks almost murderously.

She turned a glare on him, and he jumped slightly, though he pretended not to notice. Instead, he only grinned back, causing her to turn a deeper scarlet.

_Damn him! Why does he have to be so infuriating…and so…adorable, all at the same time. _He watched in amusement as she beat her head furiously, attempting to rid the following images out of her head.

_Inuyasha in the hot springs…shaking water off his hair….moonlit water glinting off his…No! No more thoughts!_ But against her rational mind, they continued in more exuberance, this time leaving her a mushy, blushing wreck.

_His arms wrapped around me, the warmth of his bare chest against mine…..soft kisses….passionate nights….What's wrong with me? _She shook her head. No one had ever made her elicit such obsessive responses, just from a few looks and the barest touch. _Not even skin on skin! It was simply his____hand, on my __**clothed**__ shoulder._

She sighed in bliss when she remembered how warm his hand had been, even through her school uniform. She had such a strange look on her face Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off of her, even when they had rounded the bend, the next village in sight.

Kagome paused when they entered the village center, shuddering slightly, the pink of her cheeks turning pale.

"I-Inuyasha?" She mumbled. He stopped walking and turned a questioning look on her shaking shoulders. "Do you feel that?"

"Hmm? Feel what." God, he just wanted to grab her shoulders and yank her towards him, till he could feel her heartbeat next to his. He growled in annoyance when he realized what he had been thinking. _Not even __**she**__ could make me feel that way, and I've only known this girl for a few hours_. He shook his head. _Although it feels like forever._

"That…that….feeling." She trembled even more perceptibly than before.

"Wench, you aren't helping me if you continue to be so vague." His senses were on high alert though. He hadn't felt anything since they had entered the village. Then he realized, and mentally slapped himself for being so stupid. The village was altogether too quiet. The sounds of villagers in the fields were gone, along with the laughter of children. In fact, he couldn't sense anyone there, but it was obvious Kagome had.

"That stare…." She whispered, before hunching over in fear. "It's like it's peering into my soul." She felt ridiculous to be feeling what she was, but how could she deny the truth?

He stiffened in barely contained rage at the words and stood in front of her, not noticing how she noticeably relaxed once she was out of sight, hidden behind his robes. Growling menacingly, he called for the intruder.

"Get your ass out here, whoever you are. Or do you want me to come find you?" He flicked his ears for any possible noise while his claws glinted fiercely in the sun.

A voice suddenly sprang from nowhere, yet it seemed that it was coming from everywhere. "It seems that I have been found." It cackled evilly, before addressing Kagome.

"Well girl, you seem to be more spiritually aware than I originally thought." She whipped her head around in fear, before rising to her feet, gripping the back of Inuyasha's robes.

_I wonder why I feel so safe when I'm with Inuyasha? _Not trusting herself to stand bravely without keeping some kind of contact with the hanyou, she replied somewhat shakily. "Why should that matter to you?"

The voice snickered in amusement. "Why, my dear," She flinched at the tone causing Inuyasha to snarl. "Because I need you, more than you know."

Silence followed for what seemed like hours, but was really only a few minutes. Then a loud crash could be heard as a hut near the edge of the village collapsed in on itself. Kagome, forgetting her earlier terror, ran forward, despite Inuyasha's objections. _There might be villagers in there. I have to help them._ Arriving breathless at the door, she peered inside to find a man unconscious within. Rushing over to him, she shook his shoulder. Realizing that he wasn't waking up anytime soon, she turned towards the door to call for Inuyasha, only to have a hand grasp her wrist. She froze, and looking behind her, she saw the man had risen, holding her wrist in a vice-like grip.

She relaxed for a moment, until she noticed the blank look in his eyes and the slack grin on his face that quickly turned to a lusty one. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, for she found herself unable to move, as he slowly dragged her still body towards himself. _This can't be him. He must not be in control of his body. _She found herself incapable of thought when she saw his hand reach for her skirt and blouse, ripping them in two.

Her voice decided now to come back, conveniently, and she let loose a bloodcurdling shriek, calling Inuyasha's name.

Her voice stopped abruptly once she found the man trailing disgusting, slobbery kisses down her neck. Tears streaming, she looked on in horror as he pushed her up against the wall, a cold hand reaching up her thigh towards her waist. _Why does this have to happen to me? _Unable to sob, she resorted to repeat Inuyasha's name over and over again in her mind, pleading.

Inuyasha had attempted to follow Kagome when she had run off, but found himself rooted in place. Hearing silence, he grew restless at the lack of her voice. _ Damn it. Stupid girl, why did she have to run off. _He attempted to liberate himself of whatever was keeping him frozen. It only caused him to struggle more against his invisible bonds when he heard her scream.

His eyes flickering red, he roared in anger, and broke free of the spell, not even noticing how his claws had lengthened, or that his fangs were no longer hidden by his lips. He bit his bottom lip in rage, causing blood to trickle down his chin, as he bounded towards the collapsed hut.

Kagome briefly wondered if Inuyasha was even coming to help her, as she felt the bonds of the spell wearing off. _Why would he? I'm useless in a fight, no doubt this has made it painfully obvious. I should have apologized for earlier when I slapped him._

She felt a prick on her neck, and looked down to find the man holding a sickle to her neck. She reflected on how ironic it was that a tool devised for cutting rice, would now be used to slit her throat. "Now now, girly. Wouldn't want you running away now that I have you where I want you." She whimpered, it being the only sound she was capable of making. He cursed loudly when a roar came from outside the hut.

"Inu…yasha." Kagome whispered, overwhelmed with shock. Raising her head to the door, she saw a sight she thought she would never see, and hoped to never see again.

Inuyasha stood in the doorway, the afternoon sun lighting up his silhouette. _He looks like a god._ But when he stepped forward menacingly, she saw that he was anything but. His eyes, no longer amber, were a blazing scarlet. His claws and fangs much longer than needed, he practically screamed _dangerous_.

Regardless of these facts, Kagome couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief at the sight.

The man pressed the sickle further into her neck, causing a rivulet of blood to cascade down her collarbone into the soft flesh between her breasts. Inuyasha snarled furiously and lunged.

Inuyasha, emotions roiling off him in a black cloud, raced towards the man with a passion he didn't think himself capable of. _**Mate….must save….hurry….**_ A voice growled in his head.

_What the hell? Who are you? _Inuyasha snapped back in his head, as he found himself surrounded by a blinding white landscape devoid of life.

_**Calm down, and think for once. Or do you want our mate to have to suffer because of your weakness.**_ It sounded smug.

_Of course no —….wait, MATE? Since when was she our mate?_

_**Since we first laid eyes on her. Now shut up. I'm sick of hearing your voice.**_

_You haven't answered my question. Who the hell are you? _He snarled, head whipping left and right for the source of the voice.

_**I am You. Your Inner Demon, if you will. I am the side of you who isn't afraid to show his feelings.**_

_And why haven't you shown up before? Like when countless humans drove us out of villages simply because of who I am?_

_**If I had appeared then, they would all be dead, and you wouldn't want that would you? No, of course not.**_ It noticed the internal shudder Inuyasha gave. _**You don't want their blood on your hands as a tribute to our late mother.**_

_Feh._

_**Is that you're best response? Never mind, **_it seemed to sigh. _**Just wake up and help her you idiot.**_

_I am not an idiot!_

_**Right….**_

Inuyasha blinked a few times, noticing the state of the room. The man, he saw, was unconscious on the other side of the room, a small stream of blood making its way down his face. _What happened to him? Not that it matters to me, though. _He asked his Inner Demon.

_**It was I, and I suppose you too, since it was your body. But you were not in your right mind to save her, so I did.**_ It snickered.

_What's so funny? _He retorted, confusion sprinkled on his features.

_**Look at what you're holding. Did it ever occur to you that it wasn't the hut that was soft and warm...**_

Inuyasha looked down, only to blush. Kagome lay in his arms, asleep and robed in his haori. He sighed in relief, before turning a deeper scarlet as he spied a corner of her underwear peeking out from underneath the kimono. _Damn it, Kagome. Do you even know what you're doing to me?_

Kagome mumbled incoherently and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Putting her hand back down, she noticed that she was wearing Inuyasha's haori. Curious, for the day was very warm, she pulled back a corner of the robe only to see herself dressed in nothing but her underwear and bra. Gasping and covering herself quickly, she attempted to sit up, only to meet resistance.

Inuyasha's arms tightened their grip, and he slowly opened his eyes, to come face to face with the now wide awake girl. She squeaked in surprise and stumbled back, landing on her butt. Both rapidly reddening and refusing to look at each other, Kagome crawled backwards, keeping an eye on the floor. She bumped into something and heard a thud. Turning around she saw a man beaten and bloody. Her memories came flooding back of the previous day and with a cry she scurried to the opposite corner and curled up into a ball.

Inuyasha heard her sobs and turned around, noticing her position. His instincts taking over at the sight of her tears, he crawled over to her and gathered her in his arms.

"Shh, Kagome. It'll be alright. I won't let anything harm you." Her sobs quieted and she was silent. Looking down at the exhausted girl in his arms, he was not surprised to find her asleep. He jerked his head up at a noise and narrowed his eyes at the shadowed figure in the doorway. Growling, he tightened his hold on Kagome, eyes flashing dangerously. The figure chuckled.

"Well, Sango. It seems we have riled him up." Another unfamiliar figure stepped into the hut next to the male. A female voice broke through the tense air.

"You idiot, Miroku. You can't just corner a demon when he's protecting his mate." Suddenly she stopped and snarled softly as the man's hand made its way to her backside. Lifting a giant ivory boomerang that seemingly came from nowhere, she bashed him on the head, sending him crashing into the floorboards. She grabbed his ankle and dragged him out of the room, causing Inuyasha to stop growling once they had left his temporary territory.

She returned to sight just outside of the hut doorway, a female nekomata on her shoulder. Coming down to one knee, crossing her left wrist over her right shoulder and lowering her head, she whimpered inaudibly in a show of submission. His snarls all but died down at her deference. "I, Sango of the Demon Slayer Clan, hereby give thee, Lord Inuyasha, my loyalty and trust." She declared, reverting to a formal way of speech. "I will give my life to protect thee and thy chosen." She glanced at Kagome before meeting his eyes. He nodded slowly, accepting her pledge.

She visibly relaxed and returned to her normal way of speaking. "I apologize for my companions actions. He was dropped on his head as a child." She smiled and offered a kimono for Kagome, seeing her ripped clothing. He took the cloth without a word and set about replacing her outfit with a more appropriate one. Ignoring the feeling of warmth at her barely clothed body, he tied the obi into place and gathered her in his arms once again.

Sango nodded and returned to Miroku, kicking him awake. He moaned in pain as he stood up, causing Inuyasha to smirk slightly. Miroku's eyes became clear and he grinned at the woman next to him. Seeing her glare, his grin widened and he turned to the pair within the hut. "Yes, my dearest condolences. I did not mean to offend you and your…" He licked his lips and a lecherous gleam in his eye made itself known.

"Don't even think about it, Monk. He'll skin you alive." She said, rubbing her temples at his behavior. He gulped and nodded quickly.

"I and the Lady Sango have been tasked by the miko Kaede to assist you on your journey. I have been asked to help Lady Kagome with her miko abilities, whilst Lady Sango will teach her hand to hand combat and how to use a weapon in order to protect herself in case we are not there to protect her." He motioned for Inuyasha to carry Kagome and they walked out of the village.

He spoke up once more. "We apologize for not being here earlier. We were attacked on our way by a swarm of demons and it unfortunately delayed us a few hours." Inuyasha simply grunted in acknowledgment and adjusted Kagome.

The smell of blood reached his sensitive nose and he grimaced. He turned to the two walking behind him, and called them closer. "I smell blood; a whole lot of it." They stiffened.

"Where is it coming from?" Sango inquired. He sniffed the air for a moment and pointed south. She gasped and Miroku's eyes hardened.

"The only village nearby in that direction would be...the Demon Slayer village!" He turned to Sango only to find her astride the enlarged form of the nekomata, heading towards her village, a desperate look in her eye. Inuyasha moved Kagome to his back and took off after her, Miroku hot on his heels.

"There isn't much hope then." Inuyasha shouted so his words could be heard over the wind. "The smell is almost overpowering. That amount of blood has to come from an large amount of humans, and I doubt any would be left alive."

Both males increased their pace, wary of the carnage that they feared would await them.


End file.
